A Lost Cause
by pinkkoala213
Summary: Green was looking forward to a good day of studying. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. Another one-shot of the Dex Holders in High School! Oldrivalshipping/Guriburu


Another Oldrivalshipping/Guriburu one-shot that takes place while they're in High School. I got the inspiration from a Guriburu image I saw, but I can't find it anymore :( Well anyway, enjoy! CC as always!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON MANGA/SPECIAL.

A loud chirp caused Green to look up from his work. His eyes darted to his phone, which was lit up. He grabbed the object and read the screen: 1 NEW MESSAGE.  
He opened it. It was from Daisy.

Bill and I just made ice cream cake! I'll be home in a bit.

Attached was a picture of the said ice cream cake. Though Green wasn't a sweet tooth at all, he had to admit that the cake _did _look very good. He sighed, and put his phone away. He really couldn't take any more distractions, not after all the math homework he got from school. Especially when Blue was getting a higher grade in the class than he was.

Honestly, he didn't know how that happened. Blue was always unfocused and off task during class, opposite of Green. However, when the test and quiz days came, she always managed to get a higher score.

_But not this time, _Green thought. The math exam was tomorrow. And with today being a half day, he was determined to get all his studying done as soon as possible. It was even better that his grandfather and Daisy were both out of the house.

For a solid thirty minutes, things went smoothly. He had completed one of the three review packets, and was moving onto his third. However, all good things come to an end.

"I'm home!" a bubbly voice shouted from downstairs. Green's eyes widened not in surprise, but in annoyance. He knew that voice all too well. "Oh, HELL no." he muttered as he got up from his desk and walked out of his room. Didn't he tell Blue he was busy?!

He ran down the stairs, and stopped at the bottom to see Blue a room over in the kitchen, reaching for something in a cabinet. Well, only her bottom half. Which was looking _especially_ good today... Green physically shook the strange thought out of his head. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded. The cabinet door closed, revealing a beaming Blue. "Why hello there! It's nice to see you too!" she said, ignoring his first question. She stretched up into the cabinet again. "Can you help me? I can't reach the mug." she asked him. He remained where he was, though.

Despite that he was in fact mad at Blue for being here, he smiled now. Watching how she couldn't reach the cup and jumped like a child to try and get it was entertaining. After many tries, she stopped and looked at him expectantly. "I asked for your help, boy." she frowned. "Oh, you did? That's a first." Green smirked as he walked over and plucked the mug off the shelf with ease. He handed it to Blue, smirking still. An annoyed grumble sounded from her as she snatched the mug out of his hand.

"Was that a 'thank you' I heard?" Green teased. He couldn't help it-usually Blue was the one tricking him, so he took advantage of every opportunity he got to do the same to her. "No!" Blue snapped back, and slammed the mug into the water button on the fridge. The water quickly poured out, like Blue's cover just did. She hated being teased, especially by the person she teased the most! She took a deep breath, and after taking her mug off the button she looked at him with a smile.

"So we're studying math together, right?" Blue asked him. "How did you even get in?!" the boy realized. Blue looked at him and gave him _the wink_. "Never leave your key lanyard in your bag." she giggled before going to the living room. "This can't be good..." Green mumbled before following her.

Blue plopped herself down on the couch, and put her feet up on the opposite armrest. Green just stood there, not sure how to react to such manners. "Well? Where are the review packets?" she asked. Green sighed, and sat down on a lounge chair across from her. "You're not even supposed to be here. Honestly, I should have grandfather hire a guard..." he trailed off Blue suddenly sat up. "What? What's wrong?" Green asked.

"Is that from Rainbow's new line?!" she gasped, pointing. Green didn't understand, and got up to see what she was pointing at: a red scarf. "What, the scarf? That's Daisy's." he answered. In a trance, Blue walked over to him and grabbed the accessory off the back of the chair it was on. "This is not a 'scarf,' Green, this is a pashmina._ The _pashmina! As in the brand new one from Rainbow's new line!" she raved. Green vaguely remembered Daisy saying something about it, but didn't see the big deal. "Yeah, whatever." he shrugged, and walked towards the couch.

"WHATEVER?! GREEN, I NEED TO KNOW HOW AND WHERE SHE GOT THIS!" Blue demanded. When she was walking towards him, she didn't notice the stack of books on the ground. Just then, everything happened in slow motion-she yelped, Green turned around to see what happened, and she fell into his arms.  
A light blush came to Green's cheeks when he realized their position and how close they were. "I..." he started to say, but pulled her closer instead. He could feel himself wrap his arms tighter around her waist, and her arms were getting closer together around his neck. But it wasn't his feelings that were doing it, she was just standing up. Or was she? He couldn't tell. They were lost in each other's eyes, getting closer and closer. He could feel her lips about to graze his as they both started to close their eyes-

"Greeeeen, I'm home!" A cheerful voice rang out. The two teens turned to the front door that had just opened. Their eyes met Daisy's, who had just gotten back, a cake in hand. She turned, and froze when she saw Blue and Green. For a second, there was complete silence of shock. Wide eyes seeing wider ones. The cake dropped to the floor.

So much for studying.


End file.
